Días de soledad
by Maytelu
Summary: Cortos agridulces de la pareja Sakura y Sasuke. ¡Espero que les gusten!
1. Corto No 1 Frio de Otoño

**DÍAS DE SOLEDAD**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi** **Kishimoto** **y demás compañías con derechos. Ojala Shikamaru y Gaara fuesen míos, pero me vería como asalta cunas. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. **

_**Dedicado a Ale-neechan (Alejandra)**_

****

**CORTO NO. 1.- FRIO DE OTOÑO**

Mi nombre anuncia un renacimiento, el florecer de cada día. Mi actuar solía ir a tono con mi nombre, tal como mi cabello con el color de aquella flor. Pero las sakuras también invocan nostalgia, cuando rendidas tras pasar un tiempo, caen finamente en una lluvia que semeja la expresión de la tristeza. Las sakuras también se marchitan.

Hace apenas dos meses que volviste. Apenas, porque para mí el tiempo se ha ido como el agua fluye en los ríos. Y has vuelto, pero te noto más distante que cuando no estabas.

Decidiste por mí o yo solo me deje atrapar en tus deseos, da lo mismo. Me has nombrado como tu compañera a voces, pero a mi jamás me has dicho nada, no fui informada por tus labios que me querías a tu lado. Ahora estamos juntos, pero aún más lejanos que cuando fuimos compañeros de equipo.

Paseo cada tarde por la aldea, haciendo compras o fingiendo que las hago, porque ese hogar, que debería ser nuestro, solo es tu hogar y mi hogar por separado y las sakuras se marchitan aunque luzcan, para la gente, tan rosadas y hermosas.

¡Felicidades! Dos, tres, cuatro veces, a voces separadas o juntas. Miradas picaras y juguetonas. Y rosada y hermosa sonrío, ocultando la verdad a quienes piensan que siempre debió ser de esta forma, tu y yo.

Si, ellos, aquellos que arriesgaron sus vidas solo por traerte de vuelta hace años y ahora solo les ofreces una mirada de disculpa por un instante para después abofetearlos con otra mirada altiva y orgullosa, una mirada muy Uchiha.

Una vez más entro a la habitación, no nuestra, solo tu habitación y mi habitación. Pero las sakuras también se marchitan. ¡Y si he de marchitarme, caeré con elegancia, intentando en mi vaivén, antes de tocar el suelo, sacarte de aquella indiferencia Uchiha Sasuke!

Así que rápidamente seco la lagrima que ha decidido mi última estrategia y alerto mis sentidos para percibir el momento justo en que debo actuar.

Te has acostado, agotado de las tareas que la quinta te ha encomendado para obtener tu redención. Aun te observo y permanezco atenta, no me miras, ni siquiera me notas. Minutos y minutos pasan, una espera larga, mas no tan larga como ha sido la espera de una mirada calida y una explicación.

Y como hoja que cae del árbol en otoño, me deslizo entre tus cobijas. Al fin me notas.

Te abrazo por la espalda y beso tu cuello, aforrándome aún más a tu torso desnudo. Has dejado salir un suspiro largo, lleno de ansia y un toque de fastidio. Al fin me miras. Me has dirigido una mirada que jamás olvidare.

Tus labios se abren –No te merezco.

Al fin me diriges una palabra, un susurro lleno de todo aquello que me hizo falta por tanto tiempo. No has dejado de mirarme, pero ahora tus ojos muestran pena, dulzura, suplica, me pides sin decir nada que regrese a mi sitio. Pero tus manos que en un descuido han viajado desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura, me indican que me quieres a tu lado. Es un mensaje contradictorio, aunque comprensible aún sin palabras: si sigo, no habrá marcha atrás.

Y es eso lo que quiero Sasuke, he caído de mi árbol, me he inclinado al precipicio y ahora nada puede detenerme. Así que te sonrío sin dejar de mirar el azabache de tus ojos. Mis manos sueltan tímidamente tu cuerpo y delinean con firmeza tu rostro. Al fin te muestras ante mí. En delicado movimiento me poso sobre tu cuerpo.

Tus ojos negros muestran un brillo de fiereza y se abren al máximo, expresando anticipadamente lo que estas a punto de decir con tus labios. Al fin me crees capaz. Pero eso me advierte y no te dejo objetar cubriendo tus labios con beso, lleno de mí y de lo que he guardado con el tiempo.

Ya no hay marcha atrás. Has tomado mi cintura con la fuerza necesaria para transmitirme que no quieres dejarme ir, acaricias mi espalda suavemente y me miras fijamente con una interrogante en tus ojos. Al fin me preguntas.

Entonces el significado de algunas palabras como la coordinación, comienzan a cambiar para mí. Como dos gotas de agua al caer se unen y se mezclan no dejando ver sus límites, así tú y yo experimentamos esta nueva sensación. Al fin somos uno.

Ha llegado el momento crucial y recargas tu frente en la mía. Yo te miro expectante. Al fin…

-¡Te amo Sakura!

El vaivén de mi caída se detiene por un instante. Esa frase ha salido de tu boca, pero se que ha sido creada desde tu alma y corazón. Orgulloso, altivo, indiferente, frío, incapaz de mostrar una pizca de tus sentimientos Uchiha Sasuke. Lo has gritado y me lo has dicho al oído después. Me lo has hecho saber con tus manos, con tus besos, con tu cuerpo entero.

Una lágrima escapa solitaria, pero esta vez no es una lágrima que defina el juego, es la lágrima que lo termina. He ganado. Aún rendido a un lado mío, posas tu mano en mi mejilla limpiando con delicadeza aquella gota salada. Te miro admirada, rendida, esperanzada y tu solo me sonríes, pero no aquella sonrisa de desprecio o altivez, no, es una sonrisa sincera. Al fin soy feliz.

Las sakuras se marchitan, pero vuelven a florecer.

**FIN DEL CORTO NO. 1**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Notas de la autora (27 de Noviembre de 2006): **Bueno, estos cortos que serán tres, están basados en pequeños pensamientos que escribí hace dos años. A decir verdad, no había pensado en algún personaje en específico, aunque mi inspiración fue dada por una persona especial en ese entonces para mí. Hoy releí lo que escribí y por alguna razón me vinieron a la mente Sakura y Sasuke, creí que los caracteres iban con estos personajes y siendo seguidora de esta pareja, me animé a adaptar las historias para ellos. Sé que son algo tristes, los tres serán del mismo estilo, pero de cualquier forma espero que les gusten.

Cualquier comentario será por supuesto bien recibido a mi correo o aquí, dejando un review.


	2. Corto No 2 El regalo

**DÍAS DE SOLEDAD**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi** **Kishimoto** **y demás compañías con derechos. Ojala Shikamaru y Gaara fuesen míos, pero me vería como asalta cunas. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. **

**CORTO** **NO. 2.- EL REGALO**

Difícil en verdad de explicar, más aún cuando pocas veces he hecho gala de mis emociones, peor aún cuando aquellas veces han sido para expresar deseo de venganza, furia, frustración. Pero aún siendo tan difícil de explicar, sé que corrí llevando en el alma una emoción distinta. Corrí tanto porque, si, la vida se me iba en ello.

Me dirigí hacia la florería de los padres de Ino y sin siquiera pensar en los ojos azules que se posaban sobre mi, en la gente que alrededor me miraba con asombro y en los murmullos que contenían el famoso apellido de mi clan, pagué el arreglo floral más grande y hermoso que había en el sitio. Rematé aquella escena con una nada habitual sonrisa amable y salí tal cual llegué.

Por fin estaba decidido. Ya no había niebla, ya no había rencor, temores o sentimientos inútiles.

Entre los pocos recuerdos amables de mi niñez, se encuentra este, de aquel día que visité por primera vez y solo por una extraña casualidad en mi camino a la academia, la florería de los Yamanaka. Jamás lo admití públicamente y no pienso hacerlo, pero al ver uno de los arreglos florales, el más grande y hermoso, el más costoso también, me prometí que lo daría a la persona que escogiera para compartir su vida conmigo. Aunque en ese entonces, era un niño y como tal también soñaba. Después todo fue oscuro y esa promesa fue desterrada. Hasta hoy.

La conozco bien desde hace poco, aunque conviví con ella por tantos años. Porque antes no quise conocerla, no quise enredarme en el juego de la amistad y hacerme de sentimientos que estorbarían mi venganza y mi rencor. Aun así no pude evitarlo del todo, ya que al final durante aquella travesía oscura, lejos de mi origen, siempre pensé en esos dos que habían entrado en algún resquicio de mi alma. Pensé en Naruto, pero aún más en Sakura.

Y cuando hace años regresé, cuando me adapté a los desprecios de los habitantes de Konoha, fueron ellos dos quienes me hicieron sentir nuevamente en casa, pese a que no la tenía cuando me fui.

Sin embargo todo era fresco, todo era inestable y enredado. Acepté abiertamente su amistad, poco a poco y al final, fue ella quien se convirtió en mi confidente, mi mejor amiga. Pero solo me limite a verla como eso. Harto de dañar lo que se encuentra a mi alrededor, hastiado de tener sentimientos que no entiendo bien y no sé como manejar.

Fue así por tres años. Ella siempre escuchó los detalles de mis misiones, pero no las que realizaba como ANBU, sino las que cada noche se llevaban a cabo en mi alcoba.

Porque irónicamente aquel desprecio que podía respirar en el aire hacia mi persona, iba acompañado de una antigua fama de _play boy_ que solía tener incluso antes de irme, con una gran diferencia, ya no era un niño y mis acciones al respecto no se limitaban a portarme indiferente ante las varías insinuaciones. Sin mostrar un ápice de interés, con una habilidad magistral aparentando indiferencia, cada chica que se cruzara en mi camino terminaba en mi alcoba.

Y ella siempre escuchó sin ningún gesto en su rostro además de esa encantadora sonrisa, llena de ternura y comprensión. Aunque de vez en vez, llegó a reprenderme con la autoridad que su rango de medico ninja le concedía.

Mi corazón se acelera de golpe. Siento vergüenza. Esa emoción que no sé explicar se enfrenta con lo anterior. Inconscientemente no quería dañarla, por eso solo me permití amistad. Sasuke idiota. Tanto tiempo escuchó mis sandeces, tantas veces me apoyó con su esplendida sonrisa y sus inteligentes consejos. Ella no era como Naruto, a quién deje de relatarle mis aventuras porque no soportaba su mirada llena de ira, quien dejo de prestarme atención cuando descubrió que Sakura también escuchaba aquellos relatos. Ahora acepto que Naruto por más instintivo que sea, es lo suficientemente sensato para ser Hokage, porque él lo supo todo el tiempo y yo no lo quise notar.

Tres años. Años que ella guardo en secreto que aún me amaba como en ese entonces o más, un secreto que en realidad era de dominio publico exceptuándome a mi.

Y fue hasta hace unos días, que **_Akatsuki_** atacó la aldea y resulté afectado no solo en espíritu, sino físicamente, que fui conciente de lo que significaba para ella y lo que ella significaba para mi. Que burla que eso haya sucedido en mi inconsciencia, mientras su chakra tocaba el mío de forma calida en un intento por salvarme la vida, mientras fuera de esta dimensión escuchaba sus sollozos y una frase de súplica que se repetía sin parar, palabras que cobraban significado poco a poco, dejando notar cuanto me amaba. Luego no supe nada. Mas no había oscuridad, ni frío, ni soledad, solo una calma que no había sentido en ningún otro momento. Cuando reaccione llegó a mis oídos su dulce acento.

_No soportare perderle por segunda vez, si no esta conmigo, yo…_

¡Maldición! Mis ojos no obedecían la orden de abrirse. Ni un solo músculo quería moverse. Y tanto que deseaba abrazarla. Pedirle perdón. Expresarle este sentimiento extraño. Tenerla a mi lado y prometerle que ya todo estaría bien. Nada de esto era un sueño. Si había de ponerle un nombre a este extraño sentimiento que no logro entender, entonces debía ser amor. Cuando lo admití, pude sentirme afortunado.

Fue durante ese mar de pensamientos que recorrí la aldea entera buscándole, comenzando por su casa y terminando en la torre de la Hokage. Ansiaba verla. Expresar por primera vez lo que sentía de verdad, contarle todo lo que había pensado.

¡Kamisama¿Por qué tardaba tanto en encontrarla?

Pero fue una enorme sorpresa encontrarme a Naruto en los pasillos con un rostro serio y no con su habitual sonrisa. No podía perder tiempo, no más del que había ya perdido, así que seguí sin ocultar una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Sasuke.

La voz de Naruto llevaba algo de pena y eso me inquieto aún más. No podía perder el tiempo y di un paso más.

-No sabía que ahora comprabas flores para tus seguidoras ¿eso hace más rápido el tramite?

-Cállate, idiota –Le contesté con mi habitual tono de voz, pero dejando ver que en realidad no estaba molesto, que ese día nada podía molestarme.

-¿Has visto a Sakura? –Pregunté al aire, pero nuevamente insinuando todo mi plan. Aunque tratándose de Naruto tal vez no lo captaría o quizá, podía volverme a sorprender. Sin embargo el rostro de él se ensombreció a la mención de su nombre. Observó con detenimiento mi arreglo floral y me dirigió una mirada de pena.

El arreglo cayó al suelo dejando un sonido sordo. Mis manos se dirigieron de inmediato al cuello de Naruto y lo alce algunos centímetros sobre el suelo, leyendo en su expresión lo que me hacía falta saber: una sonrisa melancólica y su vista intencionalmente escondida de la mía.

Sentí humedad en una de mis mejillas.

Llegué demasiado tarde…

…

…

…

…

-Sasuke-kun.

Mis manos temblaron y bajaron a Naruto. Casi sin pensar giré. ¡Kamisama gracias!

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Sasuke, idiota, maldita sea –La voz de Naruto se perdió con el aire.

Lo único que pude notar fue el rosado cabello que bailaba frente a mí y el aroma a flores que me envolvía mientras mis manos atraparon con delicadeza y firmeza su delgada cintura.

**FIN DEL CORTO NO. 2**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora (29 de noviembre de 2006): **Este corto no me gustó mucho y fue el que me costó más trabajo escribir, ya que la adaptación a los personajes era difícil. Por otro lado manejar una personalidad como la de Sasuke Uchiha y no salirse de su línea, es todo un reto. Sé que aquí pudo estar algo fuera de lugar, pero dentro de lo que cabía intente mantenerlo sin tanto cambio. Espero que les haya gustado y si no, con todo gusto aceptó sus comentarios en mi correo o aquí dejándome un review.


	3. Corto No 3 ¡Sonrie!

**DÍAS DE SOLEDAD**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi** **Kishimoto** **y demás compañías con derechos. Ojala Shikamaru y Gaara fuesen míos, pero me vería como asalta cunas. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. **

**CORTO** **NO. 3.- ¡SONRIE!**

Para sonreír un gran número de músculos faciales deben contraerse o relajarse y no obstante, muchos podemos sonreír de forma continua y sin aparente esfuerzo. Y es que sonreír es la expresión de un alma descansada, de un corazón sin penas, de una mente sin rencor. Sonreír sinceramente es un trabajo no solo muscular, sino mental y sentimental para aquellos que normalmente con sus sonrisas, solo expresan sarcasmo y altivez.

Es por esa razón, que cuando le veo sonreír sinceramente, mi cuerpo entero se estremece. Me lleno de júbilo y emoción. Esa hermosa expresión brilla en su rostro como una estrella fugaz luce en el firmamento. Llena de luz aquel rostro que normalmente se mantiene hermético y frío.

Pero no es sencillo observar una de sus sonrisas, mas he descubierto la formula. Una profunda mirada y entonces el proceso comienza, el susurro de un 'te quiero' y algo sentirá en su interior, un abrazo calido y sabrá que lo que siente es felicidad, un beso tierno y el hielo terminara de derretirse.

¡Esa es la formula!

Cuando lo supe el tiempo se detuvo y contaba los minutos que se convertían en horas, que se transformaban en días, que sumaban semanas, que evolucionaron a meses.

Yo creí que terminaría pronto, aunque después _temí_ que terminara pronto. Lo conozco bien, tan bien. Siempre huyendo de situaciones que no puede controlar, que escapan de sus habilidades e inteligencia. Su orgullo jamás le permitiría reconocer que siente temor ante las cosas que no comprende. Así es él, así es Sasuke.

Ahora todo va bien.

Lo amo tanto. He pasado tantas cosas con él y por él, cosas que me han enseñado que odio verlo de otra forma que no sea sonriendo. Porque su deuda esta saldada, ya no debe nada y es esto lo que merece.

Cuando lo supe el tiempo se detuvo y sentí un kunai en las entrañas, un expansivo dolor que adormeció mis sentidos hasta dejarme en la inconciencia. Y los meses avanzaban hasta convertirse en años.

Ino coloca su mano en mi hombro, no hace falta que gire para verla, sé lo que esto significa. Es hora de irnos. Así que salgo de mis pensamientos y le dedico una última mirada: su porte, su negro cabello, sus fieros ojos. Una sincera sonrisa aparece en mi rostro también.

Yo creí _en un principio_ que terminaría pronto, aunque después _temí_ que terminara pronto. No quería que huyera. Aunque no comprenda y su orgullo le pese, aunque tema. Así es Sasuke. Pero ya tiene quien le haga sonreír.

Antes de darme vuelta, nuestras miradas se cruzan. ¡No por favor! No me mires con esa seriedad, no de esa forma. Pero el no puede escuchar los gritos de mis pensamientos. Ladea su cabeza, hay una interrogante en su mirada, alza una ceja y frunce el seño, pero después su rostro se relaja. Hay otra mueca en su cara. Una sonrisa, media sonrisa y esta vez, es dedicada a mí, solo a mí…

Ahora todo ira bien.

Lo amo tanto. Sin costumbre, solo lo amo. No soporto verlo de otra forma que no sea sonriendo y él lo sabe.

Ino me mira con reproche, sé que he tardado. Giro sobre mis talones suspirando con gran alivio. No me ha observado, su mirada ahora esta atenta en alguien más. Ino vuelve a mirarme, me sonríe y señala otro punto distante, sé que ella también observaba a alguien. Comenzamos a caminar, todo se hace inestable. Mis ojos se entornan hacia el azul celeste que adorna el cielo y cerrando mis ojos, puedo sentir la suave brisa del padre viento que me guía camino de vuelta. Estoy satisfecha. Ahora puedo decir adiós.

Cuando lo supe el tiempo se detuvo. Mi vida se detuvo. Pero al menos pasaron minutos, horas, semanas, meses y años.

Me siento libre. No estas solo. La tienes a _ella_. Ella que sabe hacerte sonreír, que se encargara de hacerte feliz, como es y como siempre debió ser.

Aún alcanzo a ver que ella se gira curiosa y te mira y te cuestiona.

-¿Se ha ido?

Y tú te giras sorprendido. Con tanta sorpresa como la que yo tengo al saber que ambos me notaron. Pero no puedes contestar, porque ella te interrumpe, te mira, te abraza, te susurra y te besa.

…

…

…

-¡Sonríe papá!

Yo creí _en un principio_ que terminaría pronto, aunque después _temí_ que terminara pronto. Pero nunca terminó, porque la tienes a ella y ahora sonríes.

**FIN DEL CORTO NO. 3**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Notas de la autora (30 de noviembre de 2006): **Bien, se supone que este es el último a menos que alguna chispa de inspiración brote por ahí nuevamente (o que sus comentarios me animen a ello), en todo caso ya no quisiera escribir tan oscuro como en estos tres.

Definitivamente de los tres cortos presentados, este es el que contiene más drama, en realidad la historia original tenía otro final por el cual seguramente tendrían más ganas de asesinarme. Así que pensé que al menos uno de los protagonistas debería terminar con más tranquilidad ¡No me pregunten porque Sakura e Ino ya no están en este plano de existencia! La verdad es que razones podrían haber miles, pero no sé… sino las ponía como bellos ángeles guardianes, iba a resultar de la forma original y créanme que NO les hubiese gustado.

Esperando sus comentarios, buenos o malos, pueden escribir a mi correo o dejen un review.


End file.
